Terrablaze Xragoon T:D
Terrablaze Xragoon is the first evo of Strata Xragoon. It is an Attack Type bey. It is owned by FusionXHelios. It is also the Dragon God of Stars. It's launcher is Cosmic Devastation. Face Bolt: Xragoon II Xragoon's face bolt depicts Xragoon. Xragoon is seen in the middle of a star crossing his arms in a X formation, with his head down, it is purple in color. It is a transluct golden-bronze. It has text on it, and the text says "XRAGOON" going in sideways. The text is black in color. Energy Ring: Xragoon II The Xragoon Energy Ring, is an overall stylized quadrilateral design with a shade of slightly faint, semi-reflective, dark purple as its predominant color. Parallel to each other are two "Tails",on both of which have a golden tips when the decals are applied. Above the claws are a reflective brow.nze and black decals, emphasizing on the tails. Decals of a similar design and shape entail the tail. These trail to the two large wings between each tail that have their inner wing painted golden bronze. Fusion Wheel: Terrablaze PC Frame Terrablaze's PC Frame has two wing-like designs going in a upward movement. It is free spinning. It is silver in color. Metal Frame The Metal Frame can be fixed under the PC Frame too hold it up . Terrablaze's Metal Frame consists of rising ridges and wings which overlay one another, giving Terrablaze the appearance of having wings, like an eagle. It has many ridges and edges that give it some resemblance to Cosmic and is quite thick. Terrablaze's Metal Frame has four diamond-like indents with a diamond protrusion that forms the upper half of the "air vent", which is used to adjust the weight distribution and centre of gravity of the Fusion Wheel. It also has the gimmick of blowing the oppoenet's bey away using 20 tiny fans inside of the Metal Frame. It also has 4 solar panels on it. It is silver in color. Core Terrablaze's Core, akin to the Metal Frame, is round with various protrusions and square designs pushing into the Core that form reliefs. Terrablaze's Core like it's Metal Frame, has a four-sided design. With each side being curved and having a gap between them. It also features various square-like indents but other than that, it is just a basic Core used to hold Terrablaze's Metal Frame into place. Terrablaze features five Modes (not including ), "Solar Destruction Mode", "Sol Flash Mode", "Black Meteor Flare Mode", "Solar Wind Mode", and "Nova Mode" and they can be alternated automaticly by move the Core, PC Frame, and Metal Frame retains it's circular shape with it's various dragon wing designs and curved horns, allowing it to slide left and right and to free spin in order to absorb hits from attackers. It is silver in color. Primorduim Lux Mode Primorduim Mode is one Xragoon's most powerful mode. In Primorduim Lux Mode the Metal Frame is flipped upside-down and the energy ring is still where it's supposed to be. This mode can be very good with the Performance Tip . 4D Performance Tip T:D features 4 Performance tips ,WD (Wide Defense), RDF (Rubber Defense Flat), RSF (Rubber Semi Flat), and W2D (Wave Wide Defense). While in Crimson Volt Mode the pattern is RDF, RSF, WD, W2D, or it can be changed to anyone of them without the pattern. T:D can switch tip automaticly. T:D also has two solar panels inside of it. It has a funnel-like shape too it. T:D is actually an air and solar powered generator for Xragoon's electricity. It is transulcent golden in color. Abilities Attack *- Xragoon charges up a great amount of energy then charges toward the opposing bey and barrages it. Then jumps into the sky slaming down onto it. *- Xragoon uses it's air vent to draw the opposing bey closer to it, and then attacks it. Xragoon then goes into RDF and circles the stadium to create friction to create heat and attacks the opposing bey again but with more power. Defense * - Xragoon makes a wall of energy that is as hard as a block of ice around itself to protect from any abilites or attack. It can also lower the oppoenet's stamina. *''Xerox Crimson '' - Xragoon can use this abiltiy to it's max when in Primorduim Lux Mode. All of Xragoon's free spinning parts spin the opposing bey around it from a direct attack, so it won't take as much damage. Stamina *''Crimson Armageddon'' - Xragoon goes into the middle of the stadium, and goes into W2D go absorbs the air with it's air vents and uses the air and puts it into it's spin for more stamina. *''Divine Meteor Crimson Flash'' - Xragoon utlilzes it's energy to make it regain stamina as fast as it can. Speed *''Crimson Nova Burst'' - Xragoon goes into Crimson-Star Mode and RSF, Then it circles around the stadium in a zig zag movement. Then Xragoon barrages the opposing bey in a V-ward movement. Special Moves - Xragoon circles around the stadium for fricition to create electricity this only takes about 10 seconds. Once the electricity is made, Xragoon creates a massive beam full of fire, electricity, ice, and air. Xragoon then fires the massive beam at the opposing bey damaging the bey. - Xragoon's beast rasies and creates a huge ice hydrogen bomb that is actually a beam. Xragoon then charges it until it is at maximum, and jumps into the sky. Xragoon shoots the hydrogen beam at the opposing bey. After then beam hit's the opposing bey Xragoon the dives ontop of it crushing it. - Xragoon starts to spin faster and faster and creates a tornado. Xragoon's beast appears and then makes two more tornados around the stadium. Xragoon then brings the tornados closer to the opposing bey. Xragoon creates lightning and ice around the tornado for more power. The tornados are mean't for holding up the bey into the sky while the tornado's are damaging it. Xragoon then charges a huge beam of lightning at the bey. Category:RPB Registered